1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery game methods. More particularly, the invention relates to an on-line lottery wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lottery games are available for the public to purchase. However, often people do not play these games for two simple reasons: the games do not appeal to them and the rules for these games are too confusing.
Most people enjoy playing games, either computer games, electronic games, or board games at a younger age. People often have fond memories of the games they played as children and often they still remember the rules for these games. One of such popular games is Pac Man®, which was very popular in the 1980s. In this game, the player moves an icon through different paths on a grid and tries to capture as many cookies as possible while evading ghosts who are after the player's icon. The game was easy to learn and fun to play. Pac Man® has long been replaced by more advanced video games, but it still has a special place in people's memory.
Although Pac Man® was a popular game and easy to play, it ran on electronic gaming devices that have long been retired. Pac Man® is an excellent vehicle to bring people's nostalgic feeling. It is to such a lottery game that utilizes a nostalgic electronic game theme the present invention is primarily directed.